


cleaning and bedtimes

by jeffwingersimp



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffwingersimp/pseuds/jeffwingersimp
Summary: ddlb Willy x Pavel fic.
Relationships: Willy Jr./Pavel
Kudos: 2





	cleaning and bedtimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Willy Jr. Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Willy+Jr.+Server).



Willy invited Pavel over to his house. Willy had bought a mansion because he won the lottery, and he wanted his bf to visit.

Pavel pulled up in Willy's driveway. "Wow, the house is so large," he muttered out loud. He got out of the car and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for Willy to let him in.

Willy heard the doorbell ring, and ran to the door. He flung it open, excited that Pavel was coming to visit. "Daddy!" He exclaimed, and hugged Pavel.

Pavel chuckled, and pat Willy on the head. "You've got a big house, baby," he said, glancing around. The walls were a light blue, and the floor was ornate tile. There was a lot of couches, and a lot of children's toys scattered around the floor. "Buddy, you need to clean up after yourself," Pavel scolded Willy, picking up one of the toys, "I'll punish you if you don't pick these toys up in ten minutes 😈"

Willy squeaked softly and nodded, "Ok, sir," he got to work cleaning up the room, while Pavel set a timer on his phone.

After the timer was up, Pavel looked around. There were still some things on the floor. "Baby, you didn't clean it up, you know what that means~ Where is your bedroom?" Pavel asked. Willy pointed towards one of the many doors in the house, and Pavel picked him up, walking towards the door. He opened it, and set Willy on the bed.

They did some naughty things that we won't speak of, and after it was done, Willy promised that he would keep the house clean. "I'll move in with you, just to make sure you uphold the promise, ok?" Pavel said softly, looking at Willy.

"Yes Daddy, I'll actually finish cleaning now," Willy said, getting up and running out of the room. Pavel followed him to help with the cleanup.

The two of them cleaned for the rest of the day until it was bedtime…

"I don't wanna go to bed!" Willy exclaimed, glaring at Pavel. Pavel sighed, he had been trying to get Willy to go to bed for many minutes now, to no avail. Willy's bedtime was at 11pm, and it was past midnight. 

"If you don't go to bed, then we won't go to the zoo tomorrow," Pavel said, losing patience with Willy. This was a daily occurrence, Willy always wanted to stay up very late. He knew that threatening to not have their date would make Willy go to sleep.

"Yes Daddy…" Willy said, walking towards the bedroom. He was carrying his favorite stuffed animal, a little plush giraffe. The giraffe's name was Pavel. Willy went into the bedroom and got into bed. Pavel climbed in bed next to him, spooning Pavel. Willy felt a bit restless, and horny  
"Fuck me daddy" Willy whispered, desperate for some action. They did the dirty, and after, Willy had no energy. He fell asleep, Pavel soon falling asleep too. The night was peaceful, and they slept well, nestled in each other's arms.


End file.
